UNICOS Project
The UNICOS Project (Identification of Opiliones by Unique Numbers in Chronological Sequence) was created by A.B. Kury aiming to assign to each available specific name of Opiliones, valid or not, a unique number based on the chronological order of description. This allows unequivocal reference to a given species name, regardless of how many synonymies and combinations have been made afterwards. The first step of this project was given with the publication of 1st part of Opilionological Record (Kury 2010) Kury, AB (2010) Opilionological Record – a chronicle of harvestman taxonomy. Part 1: 1758–1804. The Journal of Arachnology, 38(3):521-529., which covered from 1758 to 1804. Criteria for inclusion 1) Species was originally described in Opiliones or later transferred to Opiliones; 2) Species was described in genus Phalangium at a time when this genus was equivalent to Opiliones; Caveat Many fossil organisms (even plants) have been mistakenly described as Opiliones and only years later removed from the order. These also receive a UNICOS number. In the early years of Linnean taxonomy, when the order Opiliones was not yet defined, some other arthropods were described in the genus Phalangium. These also receive a UNICOS number. All the 8 cases of recent non-Opiliones (Amblypygi, Pseudoscorpiones, Thelyphonida) described as Phalangium Linnaeus 1758 * Acarus cancroides Linnaeus 1758 -- Pseudoscorpiones; transferred to Chelifer by Geoffroy (1762: 618), but this was ignored by subsequent authors, although it is the current combination; also transferred to Phalangium by Linnaeus (1767: 1028). Finally entered into the synonymy of Chelifer scorpioides by Hagen (1867: 325). Valid combination today is Cordylochernes scorpioides (Linnaeus, 1758). * Phalangium caudatum Linnaeus 1758 -- Thelyphonida; transferred to Phrynus by Olivier 1791: 461. * Phalangium reniforme Linnaeus 1758 -- Amblypygi; transferred to Phrynus by Olivier 1791: 461. Linnaeus 1767 * Phalangium acaroides Linnaeus 1767 -- Pseudoscorpiones; synonymized with Acarus scorpioides Linnaeus 1758 by Hagen (1867: 325). * Phalangium grossipes Linnaeus 1767 -- Pycnogonida; transferred to Nymphon by Fabricius (1794: 217). * Phalangium balaenarum Linnaeus 1767 -- Pycnogonida; synonymized with Phalangium litorale Ström 1762 by Fabricius (1780: 233). Pallas 1772 * Phalangium lunatum Pallas 1772 -- Amblypygi; transferred to Phrynus by Olivier 1791: 461. * Phalangium araneoides Pallas 1772 -- Solifugae; transferred to Galeodes by Olivier 1791: 579. Lichtenstein & Herbst 1797 * The species of Phalangium described in this work are not taken into consideration here because Phalangium was explicitly regarded as different (corresponding to present day Amblypygi) from the Opiliones, which were all combined in the genus Opilio in the parts 2 and 3 of the same work (Herbst 1798 and 1799). How many digits Considering that the number of VALID species of Opiliones is ca. 6,500, and that we may estimate the number of available specific names in something between 15,000-20,000, five digits are completely sufficient for the project, allowing a maximum of 100,000 unique IDs. Unique ID numbers for species of Opiliones An attempt has been made to include up-to-date status on these species, although this is not necessary for assigning a UNICOS number. 00001. Acarus cancroides Linnaeus 1758 - not Opiliones 00002. Phalangium opilio Linnaeus 1758 - valid 00003. Phalangium caudatum Linnaeus 1758 - not Opiliones 00004. Phalangium reniforme Linnaeus 1758 - not Opiliones 00005. Acarus nepaeformis Scopoli 1763 - valid 00006. Phalangium cornutum Linnaeus 1767 - synonym 00007. Phalangium tricarinatum Linnaeus 1767 - valid 00008. Phalangium acaroides Linnaeus 1767 - not Opiliones 00009. Phalangium grossipes Linnaeus 1767 - not Opiliones 00010. Phalangium balaenarum Linnaeus 1767 - not Opiliones 00011. Phalangium lunatum Pallas 1772 - not Opiliones 00012. Phalangium araneoides Pallas 1772 - not Opiliones 00013. Phalangium bimaculatum Fabricius 1775 - valid 00014. Phalangium lugubre Müller 1776 - valid 00015. Phalangium mucronatum Müller 1776 - valid - nomen dubium 00016. Phalangium parietinum De Geer 1778 - valid 00017. Phalangium diadema Fabricius 1779 - valid 00018. Phalangium morio Fabricius 1779 - valid 00019. Phalangium bilineatum Fabricius 1779 - valid - nomen dubium 00020. Phalangium annulatum Olivier 1791 - valid 00021. Phalangium cristatum Olivier 1791 - valid - nomen dubium 00022. Phalangium spinosum Bosc 1792 - valid 00023. Phalangium bicolor Fabricius 1793 - synonym 00024. Phalangium hellwigii Panzer 1794 - valid 00025. Phalangium horridum Panzer 1794 - valid 00026. Phalangium 4-dentatum Cuvier 1795 - valid 00027. Phalangium histrix Latreille 1798 - synonym 00028. Phalangium palliatum Latreille 1798 - synonym 00029. Phalangium rostratum Latreille 1798 - synonym 00030. Phalangium rotundum Latreille 1798 - valid 00031. Phalangium muscorum Latreille 1798 - valid - nomen dubium 00032. Opilio monocantha Herbst 1798 - valid - nomen dubium 00033. Opilio hispidus Herbst 1798 - synonym 00034. Opilio longipes Herbst 1798 - synonym 00035. Opilio fasciatus Herbst 1798 - synonym 00036. Opilio grossipes Herbst 1799 - synonym 00037. Opilio alpinus Herbst 1799 - synonym 00038. Opilio rupestris Herbst 1799 - valid 00039. Opilio palpinalis Herbst 1799 - valid 00040. Opilio spinosus Herbst 1799 - valid 00041. Opilio triangularis Herbst 1799 - valid 00042. Opilio hemisphaericus Herbst 1799 - synonym 00043. Opilio scaber Herbst 1799 - valid 00044. Siro rubens Latreille 1802 - valid 00045. Phalangium cornigerum Hermann 1804 - synonym 00046. Phalangium melanotarsum Hermann 1804 - synonym 00047. Phalangium spinulosum Hermann 1804 - synonym 00048. Phalangium chrysomelas Hermann 1804 - valid 00049. Phalangium rufum Hermann 1804 - synonym 00050. Phalangium urnigerum Hammer in Hermann 1804 - synonym 00051. Phalangium rubens Hermann 1804 - valid - nomen dubium 00052. Phalangium uncatum Hermann 1804 - valid - nomen dubium 00053. Phalangium copticum Savigny 1816 00054. Gonyleptes horridus Kirby 1819 00055. Gonyleptes aculeatus Kirby 1819 00056. Gonyleptes scaber Kirby 1819 00057. Phalangium vittatum Say 1821 00058. Phalangium nigrum Say 1821 00059. Phalangium dorsatum Say 1821 00060. Phalangium grandis Say 1821 00061. Gonyleptes ornatum Say 1821 00062. Phalangium succineum Presl 1822 00063. Faucheur acanthure Dúmeril 1823 00064. Phalangium acanthopus Quoy & Gaimard 1824 00065. Phalangium savignyi Audouin 1826 00066. Phalangium lupatum Eichwald 1830 00067. Phalangium crassum Dufour 1831 00068. Phalangium lineola Dufour 1831 00069. Phalangium tricuspidatum Dufour 1831 00070. Phalangium crista Brullé 1832 00071. Gonyleptes spinipes Gray 1833 00072. Gonyleptes chilensis Gray 1833 References Category:Projects